Data tables are configured to store data within a table format. Within a two-dimensional table, each row or column of the table can represent an object or item. Attributes of the object or item can be presented in the other dimension. Often times, a user may want to select multiple items within a data table to batch process the selected items. For example it is more efficient to select ten items within the data table and change the price of the tem items through a single action rather than performing ten actions to change the price of each item. However in batch processing, the user tends to lose focus on what has been previously selected during the selection process. This is because focus of previously selected items can be lost as the user scrolls through the data table to select additional items within the data table. This experience can be frustrating to the user.